


Peach Fuzz

by upsettio



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Cheating, Drugs, F/M, after taking mind altering drugs, but the whole movie is basically a mind altering drug, consent given, idk - Freeform, little bit of rock sex, no biggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettio/pseuds/upsettio
Summary: Dani awakes in the middle of the night with a craving between her legs. Christian is sleeping in the cot beside her, sleeping deeply and unable to be disturbed. But Pelle is awoken by Dani's restlessness and offers to take her for a walk. Needless to say, they don't just walk.





	Peach Fuzz

“Pelle?”

“Yeah, like Penne but with two Ls instead of the Ns.”

“Where’s he from again?”

“Uh, Sweden.”

-

The peach fuzz scattered along Dani’s back was slick with cold sweat as she sat in her cot, still and silent. Peace was difficult to find even in her slumber. Her eyes were cartoonishly wide as her pupils flicked from one rudimentary illustration scattered along the walls to the other. They evoked a strange and unwanted feeling deep in her belly.

Christian was sleeping soundly at least. Cold and with his back to her. A lump of brittle coal clutched tightly between woollen sheets.

She had no choice but to recline and mimic her lover’s pose. No matter how still she made herself or how tightly she locked her eyes away, she couldn't fall asleep.

-

“And when will I meet him?”

“Well, the guys and I were gonna go to a bar tonight, but...if you really wanna come, I guess you can.”

-

As she tossed and turned under the flimsy woollen blanket, she couldn’t pry her mind from the aching between her legs.

Her libido could’ve been from the drugs, it certainly wasn’t roused by Christian.

Her body writhed, begging for her hands to swim beneath the sea of fabrics and coax out sweet bliss, but her western prudence prevented her from succumbing. Even though she really wanted to. 

Maybe Christian and I could sneak out? She wondered, knowing he would either be too tired or weirded out by her sudden sexual urgency. 

“Christian.” She whispered, sitting up in bed. “Christian.” She whimpered. He remained dormant. 

-

“Pelle, Dani. Dani, Pelle.”

Their hands met.

-

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath, throwing herself back onto the bed. “Fuck!” She rolled over facing her back to Christian, feeling hopeless. “Fuck.”

“Dani?” 

She jumped. 

Pelle stood beside her bed, shirtless and wearing white cotton pants hanging loosely around the waist. His eyebrow was quizzically raised. Dani covered her mouth and looked everywhere but his chest.

“Did I wake you? I’m so sorry.” She sat up, still unable to forget her throbbing clit.

Pelle shook his head. “No, no, I’m just as restless as you.” Not for the same reason, I hope. He sat on the very edge of her bed, sparking memories from earlier in the day. Do I feel at home? She glanced briefly over her shoulder at Christian. “Did you want to take a walk?”

“Do I want to take a walk?” The question took her off-guard. “You’re not dressed for a walk.” Uncomfortable laughter trickled from her lips.

“Nobody will see. Unless you mind?”

-

“Nice to meet you, Pelle.”

“And to you too.”

His skin was hot against her hand, and lingered for a second longer than it should have.

-

“I don’t mind,” She said, “I can walk.”

If he hadn't caught her off-guard, she would’ve crafted a more confident reason to stay in bed. She didn’t want to give Christian a reason to be cross with her, and though he had never been jealous or suspicious of Pelle before, that wouldn’t stop him.

“Are you sure? I can go back up to sleep if you want.”

“I’ll go.” She said. “It’s fine.” Her feet found her joggers on the floor. 

-

Pelle was in her dreams that night.

-

“Do you know why you’re unable to sleep?”

“Nope.” She said while squeezing her thighs together. “Guess it’s the heat.” Pelle had a twinkle in his fluorescent eyes. 

“Do the cots make you uncomfortable?”

“They’re fine. Nothing compared to my bed at home. God I miss home.” Do you feel at home?

“It’s a lot, I’m sure. You seem to be handling it a little bit better than the others. You’re better at handling emotions, I suppose.”

Dani crossed her arms and her eyes welled with tears. “And what’s that supposed to mean? You don’t know me as much as you like to think you do, Pelle.”

“I don’t mean to cause offence, I mean that you’ve been through much more than them.” He scooted closer to her on the rock. “I didn’t mean anything cruel.” He gently caressed her wrist. Tingles travelled up her arm and down her spine. His eyes softened. He reached out to her, his arm cradling her waist this time. 

-

“Pelle, huh.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said his name last night.”

“I’m sorry, when?”

“When you were sleeping. You were moaning and wriggling around for, like, ten minutes just saying his name.”

“I barely remember what he looks like, you can’t chastise me over this.”

-

Heat encompassed her entire body as though she had shrunk and he had her balled up in his fist. Dani’s head fell back as she let out a gentle moan. As soon as she realised what had happened, her head shot up and she pushed herself away from him. She couldn’t see the blue in his eyes anymore

“Stop trying to relate with me over dead parents. Stop.” Her words were harsh and an obvious attempt to distract Pelle from her mewl. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Pelle moved closer to Dani. Slowly and methodically. He knew what he wanted, he had wanted it since that night at the bar, and he was so close to getting it. “Do you need to lie down?”

She wanted to protest, to yell at him some more, but she could see the heat radiating from his body. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She didn’t want Pelle. Pelle wasn’t Christian, he would never be Christian. But she couldn’t say no, her tongue was paralysed with lust.

So Pelle guided her body back onto the rock.

-

“So. Do you like Dani?”

Pelle looked up from his sketchbook and shrugged.

“She’s very kind, you’re a lucky man.”

Christian nodded.

“She really likes you.”

-

“Don’t touch me.”

“I’m sorry.” He removed his hands from her. “So beautiful.” Dani felt the rock vibrate beneath her. “So beautiful.”

Pelle was sweet and soft and caring, and he was almost as handsome as Christian. The more he spoke the more she rationalised her actions. How long will things last with Christian, anyway? Do you really think he loves you? Do you think Pelle loves you? She couldn’t answer any of those questions. She could, however, answer the call between her legs. 

She whipped one of her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to his body. He kept his hands off her, ever the respectful Swede. 

“Dani, what are you doing?”

“Touch me.” He didn’t. “Please.”

“What about Christian? This is unlike you.”

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” She asked. The rock kept on vibrating, and her pining grew stronger. Pelle’s cock grew hard as she tried to pull him lower, tried to break his morals. 

“I shouldn’t answer that question.”

“Scared of what I might do?”

“No, I’m scared of what I’ll do.”

-

Pelle had to take the rest of his classes with a wad of paper towels held to his nose that day. 

“Whoa, what the fuck happened to you?” Mark asked as he passed him on the courtyard. 

Pelle smiled, the swelling making his face even more round.

-

Pelle buckled and collapsed on top of Dani. His cock immediately pressed onto Dani’s thigh. Pelle’s cheeks reddened.

“Dani, söt persika,” His cock was throbbing for Dani, “This is not our time.”

Pelle’s actions were leading Dani to question whether he had ever had sex. Girls had gotten close to him at home, but he was always so distant, always scribbling in his little sketchbook. Always had his eyes glued to Christian’s friend circle, to Dani. 

Dani’s second leg met with her first around Pelle’s waist, pulling his cock closer to where she desired it most. 

Pelle cursed loudly, drinking in the sweetness of Dani’s scent, losing his sense of reality. “I want you so badly, persika.” He began to grind his cock into her wetness like a mortar and pestle. 

She could feel every pulse of blood rushing through his body, every breath he took scattered spirals through her mind. Having Pelle was truly psychedelic. His forehead pressed against hers as his eyes bored into her skull. Her bones were malleable in his grip. 

“It shouldn’t happen like this.”

“I don’t care.” 

“Neither.”

Dani mashed her lips against Pelle’s, no shortage of passion. Their kiss was sloppy and lacked the usual grace that usually inhibited Pelle’s every move. It was greedy and selfish. Dani knew that this would hurt her more than it would Christian when it was over; and Pelle knew deep down that Dani wasn’t ready for him, that their time hadn’t come yet. But they couldn’t help themselves. Pelle loved the taste of Dani’s lips, and Dani needed the feeling of flesh against flesh. 

Pelle’s hands snaked up her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra. She hadn’t since she arrived., there was something liberating about being high on mushrooms, running through a grassy field and not wearing a bra. And Pelle noticed. He noticed every jump and leap she took, and the image of her bounding through the field with his sisters, nipples erect, made his cock stand. 

Her nipples were stiff under his fingers. He mashed at the nubs, pinching and pulling. Dani was silent. She was in shock, the slightest touch sending her to heaven. 

Of course, Pelle had fucked before. He had a lot of times, actually. Not just with the women from his home, but from college as well. He was charming and always knew the right thing to say; and it was never just about blowing a load for him, it was almost ritualistic and always passionate. 

“Do you like this?”

“Uh-huh, more.”

Pelle was unsure of what she meant by ‘more’, so he did what he thought made sense. He pulled her shirt up, just enough to expose her breasts, and took a nipple between his lips, sucking lightly. She roughly pulled his head away from her by his hair. 

“Who do you think you are?”

“Pelle?”

“Pelle, you’re a god. Now fuck me.”

Dani pulled her shorts off as efficiently as she could underneath Pelle’s body. She slipped her fingers between her folds. It was more wet than she had anticipated. Before she could wipe her fingers on the soil, he took her hand and sucked on her fingers. Either Pelle knew exactly what he was doing, or he had no clue and was obscenely lucky that his obscenity was paying off. 

“You taste like summer.”

Pelle pulled his pants down far enough for his cock to slip out and into Dani’s cunt. She felt like summer, too. He stayed still, basking in her everything and kissed her gingerly. Dani let out a low, lewd moan that lasted for the entirety of his stillness. She slowly began to grind herself into him, doing the best she could in missionary.

“Settle down, my sweet summer peach. Let me savour you.”

He pinned her down by the hips and slowly made love to her. She usually hated it when Christian took her slowly and gently, but that was because she knew it would take him twice as long to finish, and twice as long she would have to wait to get on with her chores or studying or whatever she was in the middle of.

But when she looked up into Pelle’s eyes, she only saw love and admiration. She wrapped her arms around him and held his body tightly. The more she lowered her guard, the closer she got to loving him, too. His dirty, shaggy hair tickled her face. She could’ve sworn she saw tears form in his eyes just before he quickened his pacing.

She held him tighter, feeling herself near orgasm. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she sang out his name, never wanting him to pull himself from her. 

“Darling Dani.” He kissed her forehead and slowed down enough to catch his breath. Dani was sucking in air and forcing it out, having the most intense orgasm she had ever acheived.

She looked down at her own chest, skin glowing in the pale moonlight.

“Oh, Pelle.” She tightened her ankles around his back as her cunt wrapped around his cock like a fist around a handful of pennies. She breathed frantically, never wanting to let Pelle go. 

Knowing he had just made Dani cum, Pelle instantly spilled his seed into Dani, not once breaking his gaze into her eyes. Seconds passed before Dani scooted away from Pelle. She hurriedly pulled her shorts and shirt back onto her body.

The spell had faded.

“This wasn’t our time, Dani.”

But she had already escaped his reach, scampering off to her emotionally vacant boyfriend. But Pelle would be waiting. Waiting until their time had come.


End file.
